


A series of Impure Thoughts

by ink_stains



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: Hancock isn't shy about sharing that he's had a few impure thoughts about his pre-war companion. And then, he is pleasantly surprised when she admits she'd like to hear all about them.So Hancock puts that commonwealth-famous tongue to good use...and tells a few stories while he's at it.This is where I put my Hancock Smut.





	A series of Impure Thoughts

“Just friends?” She asked, clutching her chest in mock-despair as she fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. MacCready snorted into his drink. Nora leant against the wall slightly, drink in hand as Hancock loomed over her, one arm against the wall above her head.

“Well now that you mention it,” Hancock said with a wicked chuckle, “I have been having slightly more impure thoughts than usual.” He began playing with the collar of her blouse and winked at the group nearby before leaning in to growl in her ear.

“Maybe we can act on those sometime?” his breath was warm against her ear and he smelt of smoke and leather. He had expected Nora to laugh, to pretend to simper and say something cutting. But she didn’t, and holy shit, was she blushing?

She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and Hancock’s eyes fell to her lips. She gripped one of his lapels and pulled him against her slightly, their bodies hiding the movement from their friends.

“Like what?” She whispered. And for a moment, Hancock was speechless. It didn’t happen often, he wasn’t known across the commonwealth for his tongue for nothing. But then he recovered, a wolfish grin spreading across his scarred and handsome face.

“Well,” He said as he leant in to her again. He let his rough lips graze the skin of her ear as he whispered, his long fingers continuing to play with the collar of her blouse, tugging the fabric away from her. She was flushed pink, and her lips parted slightly as he spoke. She felt a heat in her centre as his words flooded through her, and she suddenly wondered how that voice would sound whispering to her as he took her.

 “…and then I thought about pushing you against that damn thing and just fu-”

“Oh get a room you two!” MacCready shouted over the din of the crowd, interrupting them. Heads turned to Hancock and Nora pressed against the wall in the half light.

“Ah, shut up MacCready,” Hancock called back with a grin, “And don’t act like you’re not enjoying the view, brother.” There was a murmur of laughter across the bar. He winked at MacCready who rolled his eyes at them before turning to argue with a drifter about who exactly had won that round of cards.

“Look at you all shy.” He brought a finger under Nora’s chin and brought her face up to look at him. She smiled sheepishly.

“Did I embarrass you, sweetheart?” He asked as he dragged his thumb along her jaw, his rough skin contrasting beautifully with hers. She shook her head.

“Whadya say we take this party elsewhere, hmm? I don’t mind an audience,” and he paused to push loose strands of Nora’s hair behind her ear as she nodded, not trusting her voice to give away her desire. “But then again, I don’t exactly feel like sharing you right now. You feel me?”

“I feel you.” She said in a low voice and Hancock felt himself stiffen against her. He gave her a toothy grin and grabbed her hand and sauntered towards the exit.

“Where are you two going?” MacCready called after them. Hancock opened his mouth to say something smart but Nora beat him to it.

“To get a room.” She called back and grinned at the look of surprise on MacCready’s face.

 

 

The door to their room in the Rexford clicked behind them and Hancock gripped Nora’s waist and pushed her against the door, lavishing her neck and jaw with kisses.

“Now where were we?” He asked as he leant against the door behind her “Ah yes that’s right.” He pressed himself against her and she could feel his erection through his trousers. They stood like that for a few moments, grinding against each other as they kissed. Hancock bit her lip gently eliciting a small moan that seemed to go straight to his pants.

In one swift motion Hancock spun her towards the chair and pushed her back gently until she landed with a rather unceremonious ‘oof’. He grinned wolfishly and kissed her before bending down to kneel in front of her. She watched in silence as he placed kisses down over her body, kissing her through her clothes as he went.

He stopped and looked up at her. Nora’s face was flushed and beautiful, but there was something else…Hancock hesitated, frowning slightly.  

“You sure you’re okay with this? Makin’ me feel a little nervous here.” Hancock tugged at the laces of her boots questioningly.

“It’s just been a while, that’s all.” Nora replied softly as his gnarled fingers pulled at the knots. His face burrowed in adorable concentration.

“Oh yeah?” Hancock asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow “How long?”

“Just over 200 years.” She replied quietly, her fingers hiding her mouth as if trying to capture her words.

“Ah!” Hancock nearly toppled over as he pulled her boot from her foot. He righted himself and looked up at her in amazement. “Well you weren’t jokin’ sister! 200 years? And you’re sure you wanna break that record with a guy like me?” Hancock’s fingers paused over the laces of her remaining boot, waiting for her to change her mind.

“I can’t think of anyone better.” She smiled, her stomach flipping. Hancock’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes travelled the length of her body, fully dressed and perched on the edge of the sofa. Looking at him like she wanted him.

“Fuck, Nora.” He said simply, throwing her boot behind him.

He moved back up her body, trailing his mouth against her, he alternated between small kisses and gentle bites and she squirmed with delight at his touch. His lips caught hers and they kissed as she trailed her hands up his arms before cradling his face as he leant over her.

“You taste fucking delicious.” He growled, and Nora felt her face glow red. Hancock noticed her blush and grinned.

“Never had you down as the shy type Sunshine.” his voice low as he brushed her hair from her face before tucking his finger under her chin, “Want me to take the lead on this one?”

“Yes.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but it ran through him and he resisted the urge to grind against her.

“Okay, but you gotta be open with me. You like it, tell me” he grinned and nibbled her jaw before continuing “and if you don’t like it, tell me. I wanna show you a good time, show you exactly how impure those thoughts were.”

“Okay.” She replied breathless with excitement

He growled and pulled her towards him, turning their bodies until he was sat on the sofa and she was straddling his lap, her legs either side of him. They kissed, their hands exploring each other. Nora ground against the stiffness in his pants and Hancock chuckled in her ear.

“I thought I was taking the lead here?” He asked.

“Go on then.” She challenged, her tone causing him to buck involuntarily. He pressed his mouth against hers, asserting his dominance with each kiss.

“Up you get.” He said, guiding her off him gently until she stood in front of him. He leant back as she bit her lip.

“I want to see more of you.” He said, tilting his hat with a wicked smirk. “How about you take off those clothes? Let me see that pretty skin of yours.” He paused, allowing her time to protest. But she didn’t. Instead she swallowed as her fingers fluttered up to the buttons of her blouse. Hancock sank bank into the sofa enjoying the way her eyes never left his.

“Don’t mind me.” He said as her blouse fell open to reveal her bra “Just enjoying the view.” She discarded her top before unbuttoning of her slacks and shimmying them down her thighs until they pooled at her feet. She paused, her arm across her stomach as her eyes met his.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Hancock smiled patting his lap before looping his arm around her waist and guiding her to him, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. With his free hand he pinged her bra-strap before kissing the point where the elastic had snapped against her skin.

“At first,” he said trailing kisses up her neck “I just liked the look of you in that vault suit of yours. Damn, sister. You came into my town wearin’ nothing but a skin tight suit and one hell of an attitude.” He gripped her neck gently and she moaned in response. He pushed her head to one side with his thumb and bit gently at the exposed skin before sucking at it. Nora rolled her hips in response, her arms, draped around his neck, pulled at him in an attempt to bring him closer to her. But he resisted, and after kissing the new love bite he had just made he released her neck, moving his hand to knead her breasts.

“And then you start clearin’ up my town…and even better? You dress up while you’re doin’ it. And suddenly,” He paused and the hand that had been sitting on her thigh moved over her sex, teasing her over the fabric of her panties.

“Suddenly I’m thinkin’ if she looks that damn good in a beat up old costume how’s she gonna look wearin’ nothin’ else?”

“Hancock – Please?” she pleaded, arching against his fingers.

“Excuse me sweetheart, I’m tellin’ a story here.” And he withdrew his fingers, his other hand splaying across her chest to keep her still.  “You want me to stop tellin’ stories?”

“No, don’t stop.”

“Okay, so where was I? Ah yes. So, then I’m thinkin’ of you not wearin’ much and that’s a pretty standard thought, nothin’ impure about a little bit of nudity.” He said, his index finger pinging the elastic of her panties.

“But then of course it sets my mind to wondering. Wondering what we could get up to while you’re not wearing much. I’ll admit, this was definitely one of them, although I had you bent over my knee instead of perched on it all pretty like.”

Nora’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly and she pouted.

“Maybe we’ll keep that one for another time?” Hancock asked gliding his thumb across her lips, she bit it gently and nodded in response. He grinned and pulled her face towards his, brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

“Good girl tellin’ me what you want.” He murmured as he squeezed her waist, his rough skin sending shivers across her body.

“Wasn’t until we got out onto the road together that I realised the effect you were havin’ on me.” “You got a mouth on you, you know that kid? They say I’ve got a quick tongue-” and he paused, dragging his tongue along her jaw causing her eyelids to flutter.

“But I ain’t got nothin’ on you, and damn sister, suddenly I was thinkin’ about you whisperin’ those words in my ear.” He moved his hand into her underwear and she arched into his touch.

“Fuck.” Nora shuddered breathlessly as he teased her, his fingers barely touching her folds as she tried to writhe against him.

“Mmm, that was one of them.” He grinned as he parted her folds and traced a solitary finger up the length of her opening, purposefully avoiding her swollen clit.

“Course once you start thinkin’ about a pretty girl’s mouth you might start to get carried away.” He kissed her, hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she gripped the back of his neck as they kissed, his fingers making lazy circles around her clit as he ignored her attempts to right his hand.

“I got to wonderin’ what that pretty little mouth would look like wrapped around my dick.” Nora rolled her hips into him to show her approval, and Hancock let out a low chuckle.

“Easy now.” He rumbled, pulling his hand away from her sex. “You keep interruptin’ me like this and I’m never gonna finish my story.”

She moaned, her eyebrows drawn together in a mixture of frustration and want, but she didn’t say anything.

“Good girl.” He said before dipping a solitary finger into her wetness. Nora shivered, aching for him to touch her properly, to press himself against her. She bit back moans as he continued to whisper in her ear, his voice just as distracting as the slow-moving hand in her underwear.

“So we’re out in the commonwealth, and you’re kickin’ ass and not even botherin’ to take names. And then, I decide I like the way you say my name.” He paused before ghosting his fingers over her clit causing her to buck involuntarily. She was so close already and he had barely touched her.

“Say my name.” He growled just before biting her earlobe, and Nora gasped his name in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Hancock groaned into her ear as he ran his fingers against her clit, barely grazing it. Teasing her.

“Hancock. John. Please?” Nora’s chest was rising and falling faster with each breath, her eyes hooded and mouth open as she pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck.

“Sweetest sound I ever fuckin’ heard.” He pushed a finger into her as his thumb grazed her clit, harder this time.

“I’ve spent way too much time imagining what you sound like when you come.” He grinned, pushing another finger into her as she arched her hips in response. She tried to cover her mouth as he teased her clit with his thumb whilst curling his fingers inside her.

“No, no.” He said as he pushed her hands away from her mouth, kissing her before gripping her chin and staring at her as she came close to the edge. He felt her clenching around him, saw the way her thighs quivered. Small hurried gasps escaped her parted lips as she neared the edge. Hancock grinned as she ground against him, he increased the pressure and speed of his fingers against her as she moaned louder.

“That’s it sunshine, let loose.”

He moved his hand from her chin down to her neck and squeezed gently, she opened her eyes and looked at him, begging him to let her come. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and watched as her toes curled while her hands gripped the lapels of his coat until her knuckles were white. Her body tightened harder and harder with each shuddering breath as her moans and whimpers got louder. Fuck. She gasped. Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck. And then she came, her body stiffening around his fingers as she pulled his chest towards hers, his eyes glued to her knotted brows and open mouth.

“Ride it out.” He growled as his member strained uncomfortably at the fabric of his trousers. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pushed his fingers into her hair.

He rocked his palm against her sensitive clit as she whimpered against him, coasting on the high of her orgasm.

Her head was still buried in the crook of his neck when he pulled his hand from her underwear and felt her body twitch against his. He nudged his shoulder gently to make her look at him and he grinned when he saw the way her skin was flushed pink.

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked mischievously, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Nora blushed harder and nodded and then she pulled back in shock, her eyes wide.

“Oh god," she moaned gently covering her face with her hands "I just came on you and you’ve not even taken your hat off.”


End file.
